Imprévu
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: lisez le titre. Si je tente de résumé je vé tout dévoilé sa serait po drole !


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com 

Source : GW 

Shinny : Quoique tu aurais put faire original sur ce coup la Oo

Chtite : Je sais ^^0

Genre : UA, ?x? faut lire -__^ yaoi ^^ 

Muses : Les deux ^^ En ce moment elle aime bien les coo ^^

Disclamer : Les deux bishies de la fic ne sont po a moi T_T

Note : _italique _= flash back

Imprévu

Il avait pourtant tout prévu. Son sac bien rangé au-dessus de lui, une arme cachée dans une poche secrète. Entouré de parois la rendant indétectable. De quoi, maquiller son visage. Le faisant changer d'apparence et devenir un autre durant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Il avait prévu large. Dans ces cas là, on ne sait jamais. Il avait hacké tous les systèmes informatiques, à la recherche des plans de la banque. Il avait repéré toutes les alarmes et leurs emplacements. Il était déjà venu à la banque, trois ans auparavant, ouvert un compte courant, et revenait chaque mois, le même jour à la même heure. Il avait tout prévu pour que personne ne le reconnaisse. Pour que personne ne le soupçonne. Mais il aurait put s'en passer. Il allait annuler son contrat. Un détail avait tout changer.

- Salut ! Moi c'est Duo ! T'es déjà venu ici ? 

_- Hn !_

_- Cool ! Tu peux m'expliquer comment sa fonctionne sitoplaaaiiiiiit !_

Ce jour là, il n'avait pas sut y résister, à ses pierres brillantes comme un crépuscule d'hiver. Il n'avait pas put résister au sourire franc et sincère. Il l'avait aidé. Il l'avait aidé tout en sachant que l'année suivante, il lui ferait tout perdre. Il y serait obliger. Sinon il devrait mourir pour n'avoir pas honorer son contrat.

- _Merci sans toi je crois que j'y étais encore ce soir !_

_- De rien !_

_- Aller pour te remercier, je t'invite à prendre un café !_

_- Pas le temps !_

_- Pas de discussion c'est forcé, je ne te laisse pas le choix. !_

Il aurait très bien put s'enfuir et planter le jeune homme à la chevelure caramel. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il l'avait suivit jusqu'à un petit café au coin d'une rue. Il ne savait que maintenant, ce qu'il l'avait poussé à suivre le jeune homme. Et cela le mettait d'autant plus en danger. 

_- Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?_

_- Pas vraiment !_

_- Chouette ! Comme ça on est deux nouveaux ! On aura qu'à faire le tour de la ville ensemble ça te dit ?_

_- Hn !_

_- Toplait toplait toplaaiiiiiit !_

_- D'accords !_

_- Marchiiiiii !_

_- Hn !_

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas suivi son plan. Il avait fait tout le contraire. Pas d'attache. Pas de sentiment. Pas de découverte. Il s'était attaché à Duo. Il avait eu des sentiments pour lui. L'amitié en premier. Si précieuse maintenant à ses yeux, et qu'il savait avoir perdu avec son geste. Une amitié qui était très vite devenu plus que ça. Un sentiment contradictoire, qui pouvait amener la haine comme le bonheur éternel. Qui avait déclenché des guerres, et créé des paix. Un sentiment plus profond que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'avait jamais compris auparavant, pourquoi tant de gens le recherchaient. Maintenant il comprenait. Et regrettait tout en remerciant le ciel, d'avoir jamais pu le sentir, aussi profondément qu'avec lui !

_- Ça commence à faire un bout de temps qu'on se connaît. Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?_

_- Hn ?_

_- C'est juste pour un repas pas pour une demande de mariage, crise pas !_

_- Hn !_

_- Je prends ça pour un oui ! Demain soir à six heures à cette adresse ça te va ?_

_- Hn !_

_- Va vraiment falloir que j'arrange ça ! Tu ne peux pas être avec moi et ne pas savoir parler c'est pas compatible !_

_- Tu parles assez pour deux baka !_

_- Oh miracle ! Il a parlé ! Et pas par monosyllabe ! T'es pas malade au moins ?_

_- Baka !_

_- Tu te répètes !_

Ce soir là… Oui ce soir là, il avait encore bravé l'un des interdits qu'il c'était imposé. Il était aller chez ce jeune homme. Il avait passé la plus merveilleuse des soirées, et avait découvert. Il avait découvert le paradis. Il avait découvert l'apparence d'un ange. Il s'était unis avec un ange. Toute une nuit il n'avait cessé de faire l'aller et retour vers les nuages. Le pire dans tout ça, est qu'il n'avait pas regretté un instant ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait beau se dire qu'il n'aurait pas du profité de ce jeune homme innocent… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment avec tendresse. Lui, un voleur de première, aimant par-dessus tout le risque, avait fait connaissance avec la sécurité. Sécurité si merveilleuse dans les bras de celui que l'on aime. 

_- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?_

_- Hn ?_

_- Dit, tu me quitteras après cette nuit ?_

_- Baka !_

Il lui avait mentit. Pas totalement mais il lui avait quand même mentit. Il n'était pas partit cette nuit là. Ni la suivante. Il avait attendu que le délai soit fini. Il avait attendu que la mort le frôle de ses doits immatériels pour partir. Sans un mot, sinon un murmure. Sans un geste sauf une caresse. Il était partit comme il était venu. Sans bruit. Ombre qui l'était, poursuivi par la plus dangereuse des nuits. Celle qui dure éternellement. Mais il l'avait entendu. Ce cri. Il résonnait dans ses oreilles en une litanie infinie. Lui coupant toutes pensées. L'empêchant de songer. Un cri pour lui, un son étouffé pour tout le reste. 

Une ombre entrouvrait la porte, et se glissait à l'extérieur. Mais elle s'arrêta. Un son étouffé la retient. Elle revint légèrement sur ses pas. Elle ne devrait pas. Cela ne là met que plus en danger. Mais elle veut savoir. Pour la première fois, la curiosité lui ronge l'esprit. Puis elle avait vu. Elle avait entendu. Et elle s'était enfuie. Courant sans plus se soucier du bruit qu'elle faisait. Toujours plus vite, plus loin. 

Un cri, une vision. Une apocalypse pour mes yeux et mes oreilles. Sanglots étouffés qui me paraissent plus bruyant que l'explosion d'un volcan. Corps tremblant dont la vision me rend aveugle de douleur liquide. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tout ce qui c'est passé depuis la première fois où il m'a parlé… Depuis le premier mot qu'il a prononcé… N'étaient que le prémisse de sa souffrance et de la mienne. 

- Je m'appelle Duo !

_- Je t'invite à prendre un café !_

- On aura qu'à faire le tour de la ville ensemble, ça te dit ?

_- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?_

_- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?_

Autant de phrases marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit. Autant de mots qui avaient pénétrés si profondément en lui. Autant de sons que jamais il ne pourra oublier. Alors il marche, il attend. Que la mort vienne le chercher. Qu'elle le libère de cette douleur qu'il voudrait oublier. Mais elle ne vient pas. Son contrat est pourtant clos depuis une semaine. Et elle n'est toujours pas venue. L'aurait-elle oublié ? Non il ne voulait ! C'était la seul chose qui le délivrerait. 

- Toplaaaiiiiiit !

_- Iie !_

_- Toplait toplait toplait toplaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiit !_

- Que veut-tu faire d'un chien ?

_- Mais il est trop mignooooon !_

_- Réponds à ma question !_

_- Il m'occupera quand tu rentres tard le soir !_

_- On est pas marié que je sache !_

_- Alors je peux le prendre sans ton accord !_

_- Tu as gagné !_

_- YATTAAAAAAAAAAA !! Mici !_

_- Comme si j'avais le choix !_

Il le lui avait laissé c'était déjà ça. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Tout ce qu'il était en droit de faire. Laisser un mot aurait été le salir. Lui mentir. Car jamais il n'aurait put dire la vérité. Il était trop innocent pour comprendre. La tristesse coulait de nouveau de ses yeux. Les choses interdites… Il n'y avait plus rien à s'interdire. Tout ce qui avait déjà été défendu… Tout cela… Tout cela ne voulait plus rien dire. Il avait bravé tous les défendus qu'il s'était imposé. Rencontré quelqu'un. S'attacher. Aimer. Il avait tout fait. Et tout cela pour en arriver à la souffrance. 

- Vas-y goûte !

_- Avec toi je me méfie !_

_- C'est pas empoisonné si c'est ça que tu sous-entends !_

_- Je n'ai rien sous-entendu c'est toi qui l'as dit !_

_- Rah mais mange avant que…_

_- Ça ne m'explose à la figure ?_

- Sitoplaaaaaiiiiit !

_- Je veux même pas savoir comment tu fais pour me faire changer d'avis aussi facilement !_

_- Secret professionnel ! Alors c'est bon non ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais jamais manger de glace !_

_- Hn !_

_- Oh une huître !_

Tous les souvenirs lui arrivaient décousus. Comme venant d'un autre temps. Comme venant d'une autre personne. Il les savourait un à un. Leurs saveurs toutes différentes. Les sucrés et les doux, comme les acides et les amers. Tous faisaient désormais partie de lui jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne enfin le chercher. L'emmenant loin des souffrances. Loin de cette vie qui désormais ne valait plus rien. Loin de cette vie qu'il ne supportait plus depuis… Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Depuis qu'il avait découvert d'autres plaisirs que celui de gagner des défis qu'il se créait. 

- Je te parie que je serais plus rapide que toi !

_- On verra bien !_

_- À L'ATTAQUE !_

_L'un des deux adolescents commença à engloutir son énorme glace, l'autre le suivant de très près. Finalement, ce fut le lanceur du défi qui le gagna._

_- C'est moi le meilleur !_

_- Pour ce qui est de manger une glace aucun doute !_

_- Mais je peux te prouver que je suis excellent en d'autre domaine !_

Il se rappelait encore cette soirée. Comme tant d'autre fois, elle s'était finie au lit et au paradis. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était lui qui finissait par se reposer entre les bras de Duo et non le contraire. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, durant cet instant magique et après, il avait oublié. Oublié les risques qu'il prenait à faire ceci. Oublié le danger de s'être attaché à quelque chose. Tout oublié. Sinon ce qui, pour une fois, faisait son bonheur sans que d'autre en pâtisse. 

- Où tu étais, tu m'as manqué !

_- Je ne suis parti que deux heures !_

- Mais c'est long sans toi !

_- Je suis allé réfléchir !_

_- À quooiiii !_

_- Quelque chose !_

_- J'en saurais pas plus ?_

_- Aucune chance !_

_- T'es pas drôle quand t'es comme ça !_

Le paysage défilait alors que le train se dirigeait vers la prochaine gare. De là, il prendrait le premier avion pour le Japon, et attendrait que la mort vienne. Il se demanda qu'elle forme, elle allait avoir. Sûrement un adulte au visage balafré et aux manières d'ours. Il rit de lui-même à cette description. Elle était digne de Duo. Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences. Lui-même avait l'air d'un adolescent tout à fait banal, si on exceptait le fait que toutes les filles tombaient sous son charme, au premier coup d'œil. Parfois ça l'avait servi. D'autre fois ça avait manqué le faire tuer. Une fois, la fille avait même voulu que lui la tue. Une petite fille gâtée qui croyait qu'un noble sacrifice lui ferait changer ses idées. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est qu'il vivait pour le défi… Avant !

- Duo !

_- Oui ?_

_- Ne cherche jamais mon passé !_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Si tu veux être heureux ne cherche jamais qui je suis et ce que je fais !_

_- Mais…_

_- Duo s'il te plait !_

_- D'accords ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !_

Il était arrivé. Maintenant il prenait l'avion. Ça ne sera pas loin. Au plus trois heures. Trois heures n'étaient rien en comparaison du temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis qu'il n'avait pas vu son visage. Ce visage qui lui manquait tant. 

- On ira au Japon un de ces quat' ?

- Si tu veux !

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

_- Bien sûr que non !_

Une chose encore que sa rencontre avec Duo avait changé. Il avait appris à communiquer. Cela peut paraître étrange mais avant… Avant il n'avait jamais eu besoin de parler. Mais avec Duo, il se sentait le besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait pour le rassurer. Il avait fini par s'habituer, et parlait désormais comme quelqu'un de « normal ».

Il était arrivé. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Que voulait-il faire ? Rien, sinon retrouver ce qui lui manquait pour être heureux. Un être qui avait su le combler en peu de temps et avec peu de chose. Il se dirigea vers le parc ou il aimait aller. C'était son endroit préféré. Plein de couleur. Vivant et gai. Tout son contraire… Jusqu'à maintenant !

- Heero ?

Le brun se retourna rapidement et fit face à deux perles d'inquiétudes et de joies. Lui aussi était surpris de voir Duo ici. 

- Je… Heero !

Soudain, il se retrouva avec un adolescent en larmes dans les bras. Il tenta de le réconforter le plus possible, mais rien à faire. Les pleures ne cessaient pas. Ceux-ci commençaient être entrecoupés de mots. 

- Heero… Pourquoi… Je t'aime… Pourquoi… Parti… Peur…

- Duo je… Je n'avais pas le choix !

- On… A toujours le choix !

- Pas toujours, on ne décide pas sa mort !

- Co… Comment ça !

Il aurait voulu regretter ce qu'il venait de dire mais… Mais avouer ses raisons à Duo le soulageait plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le déteste. Même s'il voyait désormais que cela risquait d'être peu probable. Heero se décida à tout lui expliquer.

- Duo… Si je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que je fais… Et si je t'ai demandé de ne pas rechercher quoi que se soit sur moi… C'est parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que la loi aime avoir sur le dos !

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis un voleur… Tu as dû en entendre parler dans les journaux… Wings… Soi-disant parce que je suis aussi incapturable que le vent. 

Sa remarque lui valu un rire étouffé de larmes de Duo. 

- Et… Ta mort…

- Je n'ai pas respecté mon dernier contrat. Je t'ai rencontré durant ce dernier et… Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais plus jamais voler quelque chose sans penser à te décevoir. Et quand j'annule un contrat. C'est ma tête qui est coupé. 

- Mais…

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu reste ici. Par loin et oublie-moi !

- Idiot !

Duo se mit à rire en serrant Heero contre lui. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans tout ça. Il venait d'annoncer au châtain qu'il allait mourir… Et ce dernier éclatait de rire.

- Duo… Ça n'est pas une blague !

- Si tu crois que je me moque de toi désolé ! Mais… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je ne pourrais jamais te tuer !

Duo fit basculer Heero qui tomba sur l'herbe verte. Il se bouina [une réflexion à mort è_é *sort la chibi faux*] contre le brun. Ce dernier commençait à comprendre le sens de la phrase de Duo. Il n'allait pas le tuer. Il n'allait pas le tuer !

- Tu… Tu…

- C'est moi qui étais censé te tuer ! Mais j'en suis incapable ! Je ne devrais pas rire… C'est moi qui vais avoir la tête tranchée si tu n'es pas mort demain… Mais je m'en fiche ! Je suis avec toi ! Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ! Je suis avec toi ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe !

- Tu te rends comte que…

- Nous allons devoir fuir ? Peut-être ! Moi je propose qu'on se range et qu'on continue tranquillement le reste de notre vie !

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils seront d'accords !

- On se fiche de leur avis ! Que peuvent-ils contre Deathscythe et Wings ? Ils ne seront pas assez fou pour venir nous chercher des noises ! Et nous nous n'irons pas les embêter dans leur petit commerce ! Comme on dit dans les contes [*ressort la chibi faux* quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? è_é] tout est bien qui finit bien !

- Voilà pourquoi je t'aime !

- Rooooh ! Mais c'est qu'il est kawai quand il s'y met ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Les deux adolescents restèrent en moment allongé, se fichant des regards désapprobateurs allant jusqu'à se serrer un peu plus pour les narguer. Ils avaient vu pire. Ils avaient vu le pire. Maintenant, ils comptaient voir le meilleur.

Fin

Kei : Et une fic éclair une ^^

Chtite : Vip encore une T_T

Shinny : Bah keya ? Oo

Chtite: C po avec ca  que mes notes vont augmenter T_T

Shinny et Kei : Oups ^^0

Chtite : T_T

Shinny et Kei : On te laisser dormir alors ^^0

Chtite : Review please T_T


End file.
